Music Sounds Better With You
by DuckyMomohum
Summary: When Liana, Ally's fourteen year old cousin, begs Ally to go to an Austin Moon concert, Ally reluctantly goes due to her endless whining and her best friend, Alex's ignorant speech. Will the pop star Austin Moon see the worth of this common town girl or will Ally quickly realize that he is just another arrogant pop sensation? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Ally's POV:

"Ally, please go to the concert with me. My mom only agreed because I told her you were going to be there!" my cousin begged me to go the _Austin Moon _concert that I absolutely, one hundred percent refused to go to. "Liana, no means no. I appreciate the offer, but there's more important things in life than that egotistical heartthrob. Thank you, but no."

"Really, there are more important things than _the _Austin Moon? Please, do enlighten me, please oh please, the great Ally Dawson is so great. Please tell me why you won't go." she stomped her feet on the ground, acting like a little kid. "Okay, um, _first_, Austin Moon is nothing but a complete fad that lip-synchs with the song. Second, you _know_ we have report cards tomorrow." she huffed, having more to say from her fourteen year old mouth. "You love school, dontcha?" she perked up. "Yes..." I said shamelessly, seeing where this was going.

You see, my cousin Liana and I grew up together. We are exactly two years apart. "How about this," my cousin paused. "I go to the concert with you, in return, I'll tell my mom to drop you off at school. Good?" I shook my head. "Awwww! C'mon Als, please!" she begged me. "How much do you want to go there tonight?" I asked curiously. "More than ever." she pleaded silently. "I've been begging you since last month, now the concert is tonight. Please say you'll go with me."

"Allyson!" my mom called from downstairs.

"What?" I yelled. "Liana's mom came!"

"Oh boo." Liana gathered up her backpack. "Call me tonight. Give me an answer." she ran out the door. I playfully rolled my eyes. She wasn't always the one to give up, especially at those containing the name Austin Moon. I sighed, organizing my room back to its original pristine packaging. "Miss you, daddy." I sighed deeply, falling back onto my bed.

I tossed on my pink jacket and headed downstairs. "Hello," a gentle whispering behind me frightened me, causing me to jump. "Um, ouch." my best friend rubbed his chin. "Haha." I smiled sarcastically. "I'm just here to grab an apple, Als. Nothing more than nutrition." I wouldn't believe what he was saying. "You never believed in nutrition, Alex." he shrugged. "I guess I do now."

I rolled my eyes at his remark. "So you coming to the Austin Moon concert tonight?" I wanted to scream, but I tried to hold it in. "For the last time," I said tensely. "I'm not going to that concert tonight." I grabbed a go-gurt out of the fridge, returning back to Alex. "Ally, chill. Why don't you like him?" I squealed with horror.

"I just don't." I thought about clawing my eyes out. Alex could see that, he was raising an eyebrow. "I-I'm sorry." I said embarrassed. I went to the living room area to sit down, Alex following my footsteps. "I thought you liked him." Alex sat down beside me. I sighed, seeing that another brotherly fight was coming. "No, what makes you say that?" I asked. "You know, I-I saw those posters in your room and thought you might be interested." Alex widened his eyes.

_Of course. _I thought. The only person I know that would hang _Go! Austin Moon _posters discreetly and secretly is Liana. She's seriously obsessed over Austin Moon. "Then again, you're not the type to fawn over such an arrogant boy singer...I'm beginning to see how it could be your cousin..." Alex thought. "_Nooooo._" I sarcastically replied, rolling my eyes at his late reaction.

"Well, you should call Liana anyways." he smirked. "Why should I?" I said, crossing my arms, acting like a child. "Because your cousin loves him, she basically worships him." I shrugged, he couldn't have been more right.

"And because you need to get out more." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Your cousin will be very happy that you agreed to go the concert." he finished.

True. Although he looks dumb, he's got the brains of a scholar. I huffed, defeated. Sitting back, I subtly mumbled. "You're right."

"I'm sorry, what?" he smiled, leaning in, holding up his ear. "I said you're right." I raised my voice. "Joke's on you. I recorded that." he smiled as I punched him playfully on the shoulder. "But seriously, think about your cousin." he put on his serious face.

Alex Dwayne has been my best friend for five years, and always has been. I seriously don't know how I made it without his support. I ruffled his brown hair, trying to encourage him to smile more. "You're too serious." I smiled. "That's why you're my best friend. You're like the opposite and female version of me." he laughed. "Don't flatter me, please." I jokingly flipped over my hair, both of us laughing. "Go to that concert!" Alex got up, grabbing a pillow, smacking me in the face. "No fair!" I used my hands for defense. "Als, I'm not going home or giving up until you go to that concert tonight!" he laughed, smacking me. "No! Never!" he smacked my hands furiously with the pillow. "Now, you'll go." he spoke, enjoying my reactions. "N-O. No means no." I laughed as I fell down the couch.

He smacked my face while I was on the ground, me defending myself. "Now?" he threw the pillow at me, burying my face. "As much I want to that concert, which I _don't, _I have school report cards tomorrow." I pushed the pillow off my face.

"C'mon, Als. Please make your cousin happy. I won't be happy unless your cousin is happy." I widened my mouth. "No way! You totally have a crush on her!" I laughed, he blushing and crossing his arms. "No! I don't have a crush on her! Besides, even _if _I did, that face reminds me of you. I can't be kissing my best friend!" he defended himself.

"Mmmhmm." I crossed my arms, smiling. "It's true." he smiled. "Any help, please?" I lifted my hand. "Oh, um, sorry." he grabbed my hand and I got up. "Now what outfit should you wear tonight?" he rubbed his imaginary beard.

"Nuh-uh. I told you, I'm not going tonight."

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Liana hugged me. "Neither can I." I said reluctantly, exhaling.

"Well we should head inside now. Hey Ally, you know what?"

"What?"

"I have backstage passes!" she said excitedly.

"Great." I raised my hands to whoop sarcastically.

"Let's go!" she grabbed my hand, running into the concert.

* * *

"I really appreciate all of you being here tonight! I hope you enjoy the show!" the crowd roared as Austin started to dance.

**_"You're pretty, baby_**

**_But you know that._**

**_Wish I could bring ya,_**

**_Across the map, yeah. _**

**_I could feel it in the air that it's on tonight,_**

**_I don't really care if it's wrong or right,_**

**_Pedal to the metal, _**

**_Baby, hold me tight. _**

**_Anything you want, I could get that, girl, _**

**_If you're with that, girl."_**

He winked, and I swear, the crowd was deafening. My eardrums were bursting. Liana was literally dying next to me.

_**"Everybody knows that I want ya,**_

_**If you want me, baby, show me. **_

**_Roll the windows down, let your hair flow. Let it all go,_**

**_Tonight._**

**_(Whoo-hoo!)_**

**_All the windows down,_**

**_(Whoo-hoo!)_**

**_When I'm rolling through your town._**

**_(Whoo-hoo!) _**

**_Saying ye-yeah,_**

**_(W-W-We)_**

**_Saying ye-yeah!_**

**_You drive me crazy,_**

**_But you know that._**

**_Feel the breeze, girl, _**

**_Let's take a lap, yeah._**

**_I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight,_**

**_I don't really care if it's wrong or right,_**

**_Petal to the metal,_**

**_Baby, hold me tight. _**

**_Anything you want, I could get that, girl,_**

**_If you're with that, girl."_**

The crowd roared. He isn't even doing anything yet, and the girls are already swooning. "I love you!" the single outcast shouted on top of her lungs. Like, seriously, I didn't even want to come, Liana and Alex made me come. "C'mon Als! Aren't you enjoying this?!" Liana shouted. "No!" I shouted, hoping she could hear me with all the girls screaming.

**"...saying ye-yeah**.

**_(W-W-We)_**

**_Saying ye-yeah! _**

**_Saying ye-yeah!_**

**_(Stop)"_**

He started dancing, and the girls, _oh my god_, the girls. The girls were dying literally, throwing their undershirts and I can't even look. Ulgh, who would ever wanna go to one of his concerts?

**_"(Whoo-hoo!)_**

**_All the windows down,_**

**_When I'm rolling through your town._**

**_(Whoo-hoo!)_**

**_Saying ye-yeah!_**

**_(Whoo-hoo! W-W-We)_**

**_Saying ye-yeah! _**

**_(Let's go!)_**

**_All the windows down,_**

**_When I'm rolling through your town._**

**_(Whoo-hoo!)_**

**_When I'm rolling through your town,_**

**_Saying ye-yeah. _**

**_(Whoo-hoo!)_**

**_Saying ye-yeah! _**

**_(W-W-We) _**

**_Saying ye-yeah!_**

**_(Whoo-hoo!)"_**

"Thank you!" he shouted. How do girls like him?

_**"(Me not working hard? Yeah right, picture**_

_**That with a Kodak. Or better yet, **_

_**Go to time's square. Take a picture of me with a Kodak. Took my life from negative to positive. I just want y'all to know that,**_

**_And tonight,_**

**_Pitbull, Nayer, Austin) _**

**_Tonight,_**

**_I want all of you tonight._**

**_Give me everything tonight, _**

**_For all we know, _**

**_We might not get tomorrow, _**

**_Let's do it tonight._**

**_(Don't care what they say, or what games they play. Nothing is enough, till they handle love, let's do it tonight._**

**_I want you to stay, I want you today, I want you tonight.) _**

**_Grab somebody sexy,_**

**_Tell them,_**

**_Hey. Give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight._**

**_(Take advantage of the night, _**

**_Cause tomorrow I'm also doing bad performing for a princess. But tonight,_**

**_I could make you my queen, and make love to you endless._**

**_This is insane,_**

**_The name growin', _**

**_Money keep growin'._**

**_Hustlers move aside,_**

**_So I keep going,_**

**_To keep flowing._**

**_I got it locked up, like Lindsay Lohan._**

**_Put it on my life, baby. I'll make you feel right, baby. Can't promise tomorrow, but I'll promise tonight._**

**_Ex-Excuse me, excuse me, _**

**_I might drink a lot a little more than I should tonight. _**

**_And I might take you home with me, if I could, tonight. _**

**_And baby, I might make you feel so good, tonight._**

**_Cause we might not get tomorrow.)_**

**_Tonight, _**

**_I want all of you tonight._**

**_Give me everything tonight._**

**_For all we know, we might not get tomorrow._**

**_Let's do it tonight._**

**_(Don't care what they say, or what games they play. Nothing is enough, till they handle love, let's do it tonight. _**

**_I want you to stay, I want you today, I want you tonight.) _**

**_Grab somebody sexy, _**

**_Tell 'em,_**

**_Hey (Ey) _**

**_Give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight._**

**_(Reach for the stars,_**

**_And if you don't grab 'em, at least you'd fall on top of the world, _**

**_Think about it, _**

**_Cause if you slip,_**

**_I'mma fall on top of your girl._**

**_What I'm involved with is deeper than mazes,_**

**_Baby, baby,_**

**_Ain't it no secret,_**

**_My Grammy's from Cuba,_**

**_But I'm an American._**

**_And I don't get money like Seacrest._**

**_Put it on my life, baby,_**

**_I'mma make you feel right, baby, _**

**_Can't promise tomorrow. _**

**_But I'll promise tonight._**

**_Ex-excuse me, excuse me,_**

**_I might drink a lot more than I should tonight._**

**_And I might take you home with me if I could, tonight. _**

**_And baby, I might make you feel so good, tonight._**

**_Cause we might not get tomorrow.)_**

**_Tonight,_**

**_I want all of you tonight._**

**_Give me everything tonight._**

**_For all we know, we might not get tomorrow._**

**_Let's do it tonight."_**

We're not done with the concert yet, people! Why are you pushing and screaming?! Austin is not doing anything yet! Jerks...

_**"(Don't care what they say, or what games they play, nothing is enough. Till they handle love, let's do it tonight.**_

_**I want you to stay, I want you today, I want you tonight.) **_

_**Grab somebody sexy, **_

_**Tell them, **_

_**Hey (Ey) **_

_**Give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight. Give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight.**_

_**(Ex-excuse me, excuse me, **_

_**I might drink a little more than I should tonight. **_

_**And I might take you home with me if I could, tonight. **_

_**And baby, I might make you feel so good tonight. **_

_**Cause we might not get tomorrow.)" **_

"Thank you so much. I love you all!" he went backstage. The crowd went crazy, which I didn't get because he's a fake.

* * *

"Aww man, wasn't that amazing?!" Liana squealed loudly. "_Yeah._" I sarcastically exclaimed.

"Hold on, Ally. It's my mom." she retained all information.

"What? I have to go...? Aww, but I wanna meet Austin!" she whined. "...Okay." she pouted, hanging up on the phone. "I have to go." she slumped her back, exhaling. "I'm sorry. I'll ask Austin to sign you something." I smiled. "Hey," I put my arm around her. "Cheer up. There are other opportunities to meet him. The only difference is your ag-"

She widened her eyes.

"Are you trying to cheer me up or put me down?" she asked. "Um, yeah...I'm not the best pep talker..."

"Anyways," I shook my head to discourage the fact that I'm not a good pep speaker.

"I can get you that autograph."

She hugged me out of glee.

"Thank you, Ally! I owe you big time!" she smiled.

I smiled when she left, waving good-bye.

I fell to the ground with an unprecedented bam when I hit the ground. "Oh my-I'm so sorry!" a mother of three was cupping her hands around her mouth when she apologized. "It's okay." I smiled, getting back up. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to do that. Darlene, Ali, Scott, let this be a lesson to you." she scolded her children. I giggled, glancing at her children. I wish to have three adorable children like that someday.

"It's okay, ma'am. I'm okay." I smiled politely as they went home. "Such adorable children..." I muttered to myself, smiling.

* * *

"Trent, stop messing around with Austin's outfits! You know how he is! He'll _literally _skin us alive." I wandered backstage to where I find two guys.

"Um, hi, excuse me please..." they turned around to face me.

"_Hello _there." I rolled my eyes at the boy who seemed to have an interest in me. "Uh, sorry!" the other boy who seemed petrified by Austin Moon before seemed to jump forward to save his friend. "I'm Dez, and this is Trent." the absent-minded boy who I assumed to be Dez, introduced himself.

"I'm looking for Austin Moon, do you know where he is, by chance?" Trent snapped his fingers and muttered. "They _always _look for Austin..." he sounded frustrated. Dez glared back at him, and he stopped immediately. "Austin is, I think, in dressing, um, getting his make-up undone." he stated.

That guy has make-up? I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, thank you." I walked toward his dressing room, exhaling as I prepared to open the door. I hit my head, Austin walking out. "True, true. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Mabel."

"Ouch." I said, I held up my nose as it bled. What? I have a sensitive nose...it's a trait that my mom has. Don't judge.

He growled lowly when he closed the door. "That woman, I swear. She gets on my nerves." he sighed, stratching the back of his neck. He glanced over at me. "I know you're there." I got up from the floor. "I don't have the time for back-stagers." he walked away.

"I-I know you don't have time for visitors, but there's this one girl who's been begging me to get your autograph."

He stopped in his tracks, I assume he's smirking.

"This one girl?" he laughed. "She your girlfriend?" he touched his hair.

"No. It's my cousin." I said pathetically.

"Ahh, she's a fan. She a friend of yours?" I threw my arms in the air, frustrated with his low attention span. "No," I growled. "I'm her cousin." I finished. "Listen, I don't have time for publicity." he started walking away again. "It's not for publicity!" I yelled at his disappearing figure.

"Then what's it for then?" I ran toward him, his back turned against me. "Fans are seriously so pissant. I wish they never existed." he mumbled to himself. "Excuse me, but this one _fan _happens to adore you."

"Besides, fans are what got you here in the first place."

"Know-it-all fan." he turned around to one of the corners.

"Oh please, okay? I'm not a fan. I just came here-"

"Yo, yo! Shut up." he covered my mouth and dragged me into a room, both of us crouching behind the door.

I bit his finger, him biting his tongue. "The heck? Why'd you do that!?" he asked in pain. "Excuse me, but I, for one, don't like being kidnapped _before_ I'm eighteen." I whisper-shouted.

"I'm sorry, but are you forgetting who you're talking to?" I scoffed. "I'm sorry, but I could care less who you think you are." he rolled his eyes at my remark.

I saw cameramen outside the door, searching for Austin Moon. "I'm trying to avoid the paps." he whispered, peering out the window. "Why?" I questioned. "Just be quiet." I was steamed at this point.

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Screw you."

He gave off a glare.

"I don't know who you think you are. But I do know that you act like the biggest dope in the world." Austin sat back, relaxing at my thoughts. He smacked his lips.

"Are you done now, princess?"

"Ex-excuse me?"

"I called you a princess. Got a problem with that?"

"A huge one."

"You can take it up with my lawyer."

A huge smirk was found on his face.

I could not believe him!

"Oh," Austin stroked my cheek. "Did I make you...indisputable?"

"Get your hand off before I murder you with a pen." I growled. "I'd like you to murder me." he, all of a sudden, took my hand, leading me to another room, lit and more friendlier. "There. Now we can talk." he spoke, cracking his back.

"Where is this, exactly?" I asked, looking around. "My room." I rolled my eyes. "Could you be more specific?" frankly, I was getting annoyed with his behavior.

"Could you not be such a prissy princess?"

"Frankly, I like being a prissy princess. Unlike you, major Thomas Pop-Sensation."

He found a mini-refrigerator and decided to open it. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" he grabbed a soda and closed the fridge. "Are you sure you're actually allowed to do that?" I asked. He drank it's contents. "Do you know who _I _am? I'm Austin, but not just any Austin, I'm Austin Moon."

"Well, I'm _sorry. _I didn't acknowledge that you were actually _the _Austin Moon." I sarcastically replied, a scowl appearing on my lips. "You disgust me." he said. "Ditto, buddy." he sat down on one of the couches, turning on the television.

* * *

After a while I sat beside him, resting my legs. "Why are you even here?" he questioned suddenly. "You want the real version or fake one?"

"Which one is better?" he smirked.

"The fake one, okay. Ahem, ahem. I'm here to see _the _Austin Moon, I adore him with all my heart. I love him, he's so full of himself!" I giggled and plastered a fake smile. "You need to stop."

"Make me, jerk."

"Who are you even?"

"Oh, oh, oh. _The _Austin Moon actually wants to know a fan's name? What a shocker." I exaggerated. "I'm serious." he sounded pissed.

"It starts with an A."

"Abby, AJ, Aboe? Adeline? Alkine? Aimee? Amy?" I shook my head.

"It's...no, you know what? I'm not telling you."

"I don't like you. More likely, I hate you." he rolled his eyes.

"I hate you too, because, well, there's multiple reasons." I scoffed.

"You ramble a lot, your outfit choice is tremendously ugly, like you, everything _has_ to go your way. Please tell me you're actually _normal_ in life, 'cause I can't stand to look at you."

I got up from the couch, furious.

"Oh, and you're actually enjoyable to be around? I can't stand huge-egotistical guys like you who nit-picks everything everyone does for you. I may be _that_ nerdy, but a-at least, I can see where I'm going in the future!"

He got up, slamming the coffee table with his fist.

"You're just unbelievable!"

"Ditto, buddy!"

"No, I mean that! First you're sweet and actually fun to be around. Then you're just the hottest shit in the whole universe!"

"Um," I laughed sourly. "What about you, Mr. I'm Better Than Everyone Else? People like you only care about your precious money, when only your fans were the ones to appreciate you! I could care less about you! You're nothing but a big dumbass!" I shouted. "Oh, please. Don't give me that shit again! You're nothing, no one cares about you, and nobody will!" he shouted.

"I hope you're satisfied with your service, Mr. I Could Care Less Moon." I bolted out the door. "Good freaking riddance!" he shouted from inside the door.

* * *

"Please tell me you met him! Is he sweet? Is he caring?" Liana laid on my bed. _I guess you could say that... _I thought. "He's certainly _something._" I scoffed, hearing his name.

I guess he has no self-respect nor respect for his fans who made him famous in the first place!

"Ally, are you okay?" she widened her eyes.

"Yeah...why?" I stared up into space.

"You're clenching my hand very...tightly." I quickly saw what I was doing, and quickly released, feeling awkward. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I promise." I smiled at her, assuring her that I was fine. "You don't seem that fine to me." she waved her hand in front of my face. "Okay, you need to stop that!" I snapped. "Okay." she gulped. "Li-Li, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just, I'm tired and I think I'm catching something." I apologized. "You don't need to apologize, Als. If you need a break from talking to me, be my guest. By all means, take a nap." she got off the bed.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay. Finish your homework, Liana. Your mom doesn't wanna spend money on a tutor, so I'll teach you. Pretend I'm your tutor." I grabbed her backpack and she took it. "F(x) equals what?" I asked. "F(x) equals...a (x-h) to the power of two minus k?" she answered less confidently. "Correct." I smiled, clapping my hands. "What's a quadratic function?" she asked. "It forms a parabola." I said.

"A whata?" she asked. "Parabola. A parallel U shaped parabola that forms from the vertex." I explained. "Par-e-bola...?" she said slowly, trying to pronounce the word. "No, no," I smiled politely, turning the paper over. "Parabola."

"Para...parabola?" she said nervously, closing up her eyes to avoid embarrassment. "Yeah, that's right!" I clapped my hands as she opened her eyes, blushing from embarrassment. "Stop that!" she put down my hands while giggling. "Nope." I started dancing.

"Ally, what am I going to do with you?" she asked jokingly.

"I don't know."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! I know I could've written more, but I was busy with school. You guys know how school is! :P kk, so 5+ reviews for next chapter? **

**XD I hope that's not asking too much...**

**If that's too much, by all means, just don't do anything. I don't wanna be demanding. :) **

**-RANT-**

**{WARNING: SO MUCH WORDS}**

**{I'M SERIOUS, KAWAII FANGIRL OVERLOAD PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ}**

**About Auslly/Raura: I just, oh my glob, just leave me to die. x3 I'M CRAZY ABOUT THEM! Can someone tell me the name of the latest episode of Austin &amp; Ally...? Because I missed it. Ross and Laura are meant to be. Maia, if you just, grr...no offense because I think that both Maia and Laura are pretty, but just, the chemistry between Raura is real. And because Raia might never happen, because, no, just listen to me, Maia apparently has a boyfriend. Don't start with Raura vs. Raia war down in the review section, because I hate those mini-battles. Please don't hate me for this. I mean no hate toward these stars. I don't mean to offend them or anyone else.**

**About K-Pop: Oh mi glob, Girls Generation is da best! I mean, they're first on my list next to BTS and F(X). I love them all! BTS, oh my phucking god, they make me melt. They just, grrr, oh my goodness, they're just perfect! Even though I just watched BTS, they're total cuties for strangers! When they sang their song _Beautiful _I couldn't stop smiling! I searched up the translation and I just wanted someone to sing that to me in Korean. That's a very beautiful song...it just brought tears to my eyes. I hope F(X) and BTS get more recognition...I've only watched two music videos of both F(X) and BTS, and they literally hooked me in! I've watched _Beautiful _and _Boy In Luv _by BTS. I've only watched _Rum Rum Pum Pum Pum _and _Electric Shock _by F(X). **

**About school: Right now guys, I'm in ninth grade. I still have three more years to go, before I'm a responsible adult. So I'm sorry in advance if my school life is cutting into my school life. I wish I could post more. I wish I could.**

**About my stories: I have, like 4-5 stories going on. But don't you worry. I'm going to complete them all. I promise. When I make a promise, I keep it. No matter the situation. I'll get to them, I swear. **

**-RANT OVER-**

**...so that's that. Lol. I hope that I didn't bore you...oh, I did? Well. No cookies for you then. Nah, I'm joking. Take all the cookies you want from me. If I did bore you, I'm so sorry. I had to get my feelings out.**

**PMs, favorites, reviews, and follows will be deeply appreciated. **

**If anyone wants to follow me on Instagram:**

**~My main account: sorry_notsorry124**

**~My rainbow loom account: rainbowloom_guess**

**I haven't been very active lately. Sorry if I don't follow you back. **

**I will install a kik...eventually.**

**Sorry for all the words...some of you don't like reading. I get that. I'm sorry.**

**(O.O)**

**Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, away!**

**~Laura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say:**

**You're beautiful. Everything you do, everything you are is beautiful. Don't forget that. Everyone is weird, everyone is beautiful in their way. You are unique. You are everything to me. You are loved in someone else's eyes. Your smile means the world to me. You light up the room with your eyes and your personality. Everyone is beautiful. Don't you dare ever forget that. Smile. :)**

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Dez! Who touched my outfits and crinkled them?" I was flustered.

"Um, uh," he hesitantly struggled. "...Trent." he gave up.

I yawned. "Aww, you-"

"Don't you even dare say that I'm cute." I glared.

"Sorry." Dez mouthed.

"Hey, there was a teenage girl here around last night." Dez told me.

I licked my lips. "Her hair wasn't a golden brown, wasn't it?" I asked. "It was more like a...charcoal brown." Dez replied with a grin. "What was her name by chance?" I asked. He mumbled. "I dunno."

"Dang it." I snapped my fingers, trying to fixate my focus toward Dez. "Why?" he asked curiously. "No reason." I shrugged. "You know we go to school with her, right?" Dez assured me.

"No." I shook my head. "C'mon dude, you remember her. We never _did_ learn her name." Dez assured. "Wouldn't we remember her though? If we go to school with her, I _would_ know her name."

Dez shrugged, having lost his opinions about the mysterious girl from last night.

"You remember Tracie from middle school, right?"

"No...why?" I questioned. "Oh c'mon, you used to really like her! Don't play dumb. I know you just want to see her." Dez playfully hit me. "Oh, _that _Tracie?" he nodded.

* * *

_"Tracie, you and Austin have some obvious chemistry." _

_"July, how many times do I have to tell you?" she smiled. "Austin and I are just friends. No more, no less."_

_I walked over there, smiling. _

_"Hey." she turned around, her blonde hair shining in the vibrant lights. "Hi Austin." she smiled. "Hi July. How's the family?" I ask her grinning friend, who seemed desperate. "If by discouraging, you mean good...they're better than good, they're...disgusting." I laughed. "So Tracie...you wanna hang out on Sunday?" _

_"Oh, I can't. Soccer practice. How about...Monday evening?" I nodded my head. "Surely curley." I stuck my tongue out._

_I walked away, Dez and Trent stopping me at my locker. "Dude, please ask her out. I see you like her." Trent pressured me. "Nah, she has feelings for another boy." I shrugged it off. "C'mon man, we know you like her! Ask her out already." Dez wouldn't take no for an answer. "For all I know, I could screw it up...and it could ruin my friendship with her. No way, Josè. Na-ah. Capiche?" I spoke. They sighed, having no other thoughts, allowing me to access my locker. _

_"Think about it. She's a popular girl and you're the Austin Moon. You're a pop-sensation, there's no reason why she couldn't like you." Trent spoke. "I'll surely take it to consideration, thanks man." I nodded slightly. "You're welcome." he smiled. _

_"...so you really don't like Austin? Then who do you like?" July asked Tracie. "I like...Aaron." she winked at her friend. "Oooohhh? Is that sooooo?" July teased her. She nodded her head vigorously._

_"Austin's gonna get super jealous. Did you tell him yet?" July asked. "No, not yet." she blushed. "I think you should tell him."_

* * *

"I was broken." I sighed. "But I try not to think about it. Neither should you." Dez yawned.

* * *

_"Oh, I'm sorry." a girl in my grade, wearing glasses, bumped into me._

_"It's okay." I smiled. "I'm so sorry, Austin." she faced me, her illuminating brown eyes smiled with the light._

_"I said it's okay." I smiled politely. She bit her lip and blushed, scurrying away. "Wait! I don't even know your name!" she smiled. "It starts with an A." she walked away._

* * *

"Holy moly...was that Ally Dawson?" Dez realized.

"Al-Ally? Dawson? I think I remember her. Wait a minute, didn't she have a crush on me?" I questioned. "Ally Dawson...? Well yeah. It was kinda obvious." Dez sighed. He put his files down, the papers flying out. "Oh shoot." he crouched down and gathered the papers. "Dez...you don't think she...changed?" he sighed.

"Austin, I don't think fate brought you and Ally together...it's impossible. And to think, Ally was the girl from last night." he chuckled. "It's impossible." he gave off a glare. "You're right." I gave up on the subject. "You want to get coffee?" Dez asked.

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

Dez's POV:

Austin may have a cold, hard exterior, but he's compassionate once you get to know him. He's a nice guy. Sure, he's had bad experiences, but we all did once. You just can't judge a person on their past experiences. "Remember, concert on Friday." I reminded him. "Thanks. I kinda wanna see Tracie again."

I drank my coffee. "Well, you can add her on Facebook."

Tracie was a nice girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was popular, but the popularity didn't fade her. She was pure nice. "Shit, hide me. Paparazzi!" he hid under our table. I picked up the newspaper and pretended to read it as the paparazzi ran by.

"They're gone." I whispered under the table subtly. "Tha-Thanks." he stuttered, getting up from under the table on to his seat.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Ally, c'mon! Get outta bed!" Liana pulled my covers off me as I moaned and groaned. "Gimme the covers." I growled. "Not until you get out of bed and go get coffee with your cousin, like you _promised_."

There was momentarily utter silence.

"Fine, I'll go." I yawned.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands when I struggled getting out of the comfy, warm bed. "C'mon Ally, let's go." she grabbed my hand and ran downstairs and then outside.

* * *

Liana's POV:

I managed to drag Ally out of bed. "Okay, Ally." I got her dressed.

I think I'm in the clear. "Liana, I'm not going." she told me sternly.

"What happened to, 'I'll always be there for you, Liana...I'm never breaking our promises,' Ally?" I snickered. "I really shouldn't have said that when we were little." she muttered.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"I love your songs, but you're not...serious enough, kid."

"Mr. Skull, I'm capable...just give me time." I talked on the phone with my record label manager. He sighed. "A month. You have a month to impress me. Take it easy, kid." he hung up. "Raven Skull giving you hell, huh?" Dez asked, putting his arm around me. I sighed. "It couldn't get any stressful."

"Trust me...I know stressful. Your situation is far from stressful." he drank his coffee cup. "Gee, thanks."

He nodded.

I write my own songs, but Mr. Skull doesn't think I'm good enough. "Hey, cheer up. I know life must be harsh for you right now. Look on the bright side, your fanbase adores you. Think about them."

I threw my arms up in frustration.

"C'mon, Ally!" a girl was dragging another girl down the street to enter the coffee shop.

The younger girl with a zesty personality was able to move the eldest girl from her slump.

I picked up my head.

We met eyes; her with coffee brown, smiling eyes. Mine with innocent, doey eyes.

"I think you found your inspiration." Dez winked at me, picking up his cup once again.

Dez then pushed me toward the two girls, full force and tough. "Oh my gosh, it's Austin Moon!" the younger girl squealed. I smiled. "Hi there." she squealed even louder. Why are girls annoying? I rolled my eyes at the thought. "Can you believe it?" she yanked the older girl's arm. "I can believe it." she said coldly.

"Liana, can we please get coffee and like...go?"

"No way!" the younger girl, who I suspect name is Liana, squealed once again. "I don't care-" the two girls were whispering and arguing.

"I'm going to get coffee." the older girl rolled her eyes and entered the coffeeshop.

"Can you please excuse us?" Liana smiled embarrassingly, going into the coffeeshop. I sighed, having no hope, returning next to Dez.

"No luck, huh? I know you can do it. I've seen your songs, they're good. Austin, don't give up."

* * *

Narrator's POV:

"I wanna write songs, Dez. Ever since I was little, I've always dreamt about making people happy through my songs-my lyrics. Since I don't have inspiration, I don't see the point in writing songs anymore."

Dez's watch ticked.

"Whoops, I gotta go. Austin, I really wanna hear your next song. Just, whatever you do, don't give up on your dream." Dez got up and drove home to take care of his busy schedule.

Austin sighed.

What was he to do? He had no inspiration, no hope whatsoever.

"Oh my god, isn't that Austin Moon?!" the girls screamed as the popstar came running in.

"I think you need...oh god." Ally was looking as if she was about to throw up.

"What are _you _doing here?" she spoke in a rude manner towards the pop sensation as he approached the table.

"I'm not allowed to be here?" he questioned.

"You weren't so delicate with my feelings the way you spoke to me last night." Ally huddled her arms together feeling hurt. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Liana stood up, walking to the bathroom. "What do you possibly want from me?" she spoke with her innocent looking eyes. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Austin squeezed to the seat next to her.

She laughed.

She just laughed in his face.

"You wanted to see how I was?" she picked up her breath, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, but I'm not that gullible." she growled.

She got up from the seat, going to take some napkins from the cashier table.

Austin moved from his seat to her seat almost lightning fast. "Get out of my seat." Ally mumbled. "Hmm, no." he sat down comfortably, snuggling his feet up against the table. She put on a disgusted scowl. "You are an animal."

He winked, clicking his teeth. She groaned in frustration.

"I want a donut." Austin pleaded. "Well, why don't you go and get one?" she clenched her tiny fist. "Well my master is in charge of me...so no." he smacked his lips. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not your master." she defended herself. "You are now." he winked once again. "No, I'm not. Please move." he wouldn't budge. "Move."

She sighed in annoyance. "Do you want me to push you?" she said. "That would be very much appreciated. Thank you." he crossed his arms, smirking at the brunette.

She sighed. "Austin, you are the worst. Why can't you be more of a sweet and charming guy?" she rolled her eyes. "Oh, so you _can't _push me?" he smirked. She tried to push him, but he was too strong for her to bear. "For your information, girlie, I'm the most charming guy you could ever know." he drank his coffee.

"In...your psychiatric dreams, you cyborg." she eventually gave up in trying to push him.

"Austin, just so you know...I'm not one of those girls. I may look like I'm an easy book, but I'm seriously not amused. I'm-"

"Please." he looked at her eyes. Lucky for him, this was an easy adventure. She gave in eventually, her heartbeat was rapidly racing. She didn't know why. She sighed. "What?" she was peeved off. "Okay, I need you to become a girl." she rolled her eyes at this remark of his. "I am a girl, dang it."

* * *

"Just please, I need you to make my fans happy."

"Why should I? After the way you treated me last night, and plus the fact tha-"

He took her delicate little hand.

"Just hear me out. I'm sorry, but I just can't disappoint my fans. I need you, please." the brunette sighed, giving in. "You need me, huh?" she bit her lip. "I'll do it...on one condition." she paused for a mere moment. "You cannot fall in love with me."

"Deal." they shook hands. "Why do I have to be your pretend girlfriend?" Ally asked. Austin shrugged. "Better said than done." he exclaimed. "Out of all the hot girls in the world, why did you choose me?" she rolled her eyes. "To be what?" he questioned. "To be your imaginary girlfriend."

He stood there. "You're beautiful, I guess...?" she rolled her eyes. "Don't flirt with me or I'll consider throwing up." she warned. "I guess you and I both are close to that situation." he muttered. She bit her lip. "Well, no use in standing here." she sighed, taking his hand in hers.

For the first time, Austin finally found his Kryptonite, his spark. He shrugged it off, as if it were nothing. Liana screamed with joy, coming out of the bathroom, seeing her cousin have relationship goals with Austin. "Ally, are you dating...?" she pointed to him silently. Ally nodded her head slightly. "We gotta go." Ally suddenly said, shocking Austin. "We do...?" Ally punched him in the gut. "We...do." he squealed with pain. "You do?" Liana sounded disappointed. "Yeah, we do. We wish we could hang out more, but Austin has a photoshoot and he can't miss it. I'm so sorry." Ally apologized.

"No, I get it. Go."

They ran out the coffeeshop, still intertwining fingers. "Get in." Austin demanded, crinkling his nose.

"Um, I'm not sure. You're not being very polite to someone who could possibly ruin your entire life." Austin huffed.

Austin and Ally separated contact, Austin opening the car door for Ally. "Happy?" he plastered a fake smile. "Very." she got on, patting his head as she got in. His scowl wasn't far behind. He closed the car door, entering the car himself.

"It still hurts where you punched me..." he whined. "Boo-hoo, big popstar, hurt by his girlfriend. Man up." Ally scoffed. "It's not my fault you punched me." he defended himself. "Oh please. Liana was about to buy the 'I'm sorry, I can't be with you anymore' card when you cluelessly and carelessly stepped into the conversation." he rolled his eyes.

"Be happy I begged you to come."

"Honestly darling, I'm not." Austin glided through her neighborhood.

"Wait! That's my house!" she huffed. "You're not going home tonight." he exhaled. "Why not?" she asked. "Because you are my girlfriend. We are going to spend the night at my house, whether you like it or not." she growled. "Growl all you want, princess." Ally raised an eyebrow. "Why are you calling me a princess?" she almost shouted. "I want to. It suits you." he spoke. "You don't know what best suits me. Stop calling me princess!" she shouted. "We're here." Austin released his seatbelt and got off the car. "You coming, sweetie?"

"Oh so you're calling me sweetie now?" Ally sighed. "Deal with it." he rolled his eyes. They entered Austin's house.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"This is where you'll sleep." I spoke, pointing to a double bed. She glared at me, studying my face. "Are you dead serious? Next to you? No way!" she sat on the floor. "I'd rather sleep on the cold ground." she said. "Why dontcha? It suits you perfectly." I said with a fake smile. She coldly laughed. "If you want to, go ahead. No one's stopping you." she pouted. "I'm taking a shower." I walked out the room only to walk to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hello my babies! **

**My wonderful, wonderful babies~**

**Did you sleep well last night? Oh you did? I'm so proud. **

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. :/ I was constricted with homework. Sowwy. :( I wish I could impress you guys. My grades suck right now. I need to work on my schoolwork more. School is more important (I wish it wasn't). I'm so sorry for that short chapter, but my school life...is killing me. **

**;)**

**~Laura.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Herro! Idek what this chapter is...not that I'm ashamed of it.**

* * *

Austin's POV:

Two pairs of eyes set on me, making this situation thousand times more awkward.

"Uhm, Austin-" my sister spoke embarrassed. "Don't tell me what happened, Destiny. Keep your boy genitals to yourself, you got it?" my sister and her boyfriend ran out the room to my sister's room.

Destiny is my older sister, but I act like a overprotective big brother on her behalf.

I turned on the faucet. I stepped into the shower, conditioning my hair.

* * *

Ally's POV:

Austin didn't even close the bathroom door!

I got off the ground and started to scan the room with my two eyes. I noticed a bookshelf and wanted to read. I bumped the bookshelf accidentally and out came a mouse. I shrieked and got on Austin's waterbed. "What happened?" he asked, coming in the room with a towel wrapped around his body.

I gulped in fear. "I..." I started to hyperventilate. "What? Are you hyperventilating?" he asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm _sorry. _Maybe my sister's boyfriend can help sort things out. _I'm _not worthy of you." he scoffed. "I'm-I'm sorry, Austin. Pleas-Please help m-me." Austin scoffed. "Why should I help you?"

"Be-because you're my b-boyfr-friend and be-because I'm scared of mi-mice."

"Oh? There's mice? Where?" I pointed toward the bookshelf, counting my heavy breaths. "Okay, false alarm. It's only Trevor." he carried the mouse back to its cage. "Tre-Trevor?" I caught my breath and walked over to the dirty blonde. "You have a mouse?!" I sighed. "Yep." he nodded.

"Okay, do you know how much he scared me?! You better keep that thing locked and away if you want me to keep going with this arrangement!" I exhaled. "Relax, I got it under control." he assured.

"I hope you're right!" I laughed.

"Good job finding him by the way." he patted me on the back and walked out of the room to the bathroom. "It was unintentional!" I shouted.

* * *

Narrator's POV:

Ally was being a good big sister and checking in at home.

"...so yeah. I'm not gonna be home tonight. Check in on dad, okay? Make sure he doesn't have another seizure. I love you. Bye." Ally hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Austin stood, leaning against the doorway.

"None of your vital concern." Ally put her phone back in her pocket.

"Hey, c'mere." Ally rolled her eyes. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know your name." Austin sighed. "Oh." she walked toward him, biting her lip seductively. She leaned in toward his ear. "You don't know it yet, but I'll make it worth your while." she bit his earlobe. "You really wanna know, right?" she looked in his eyes. "That was...unnecessary." Austin recoiled in disgust. "I know. I just wanted to freak you out." she jumped on to the waterbed.

* * *

"C'mon, what's it gonna take?" Austin asked. "Hmm," she laid on the bed. "How about...nothing?" she smirked. Ally wasn't gonna give her name up that easily, especially not to someone whom she hated. "Why do you hate me?" Austin asked innocently.

She giggled.

"I never said I hated you. I said I hated people _like _you." she was a wise one. That answer caught Austin off-guard. "Right, right..." he muttered.

She hopped off the double bed.

"If you wanna know why I hate people like you..." she whispered, touching Austin's chest. "You're uneducated." she left the room. "Hey, wait! Middle school, you had a crush on me." he shouted.

Ally stopped in her tracks, her head cracking to the side a little. "That...was a different person." she said. Like that, she shuffled down the stairs. "Wait, where are you going?" Austin asked. "No where." she shrugged. "Why are you running away from me?" Austin shouted, running after Ally. Ally didn't respond.

She just kept running down the spiral staircase.

"An-answer me." Austin huffed, turning her around.

"Let me go. I'm going to sit on the damn couch. Don't touch me, you perv." Ally spoke, drunkenly continuing her journey down the steps. Austin stood on the long stairwell. "I hate you." he said. "Well, I hate you too." Ally spat out.

"How long is this staircase?!" Ally shouted. "About two thousand, one hundred, sixty steps." he blankly replied, combing his long bangs to the side.

"Oh dear god. How do you do this everyday?" Ally asked. "You get used to it." he shrugged.

In time, she reached the bottom of the steps, breathing heavily.

* * *

"You need a drink?" he had a smug on his face. She was breathless. "Yes, please." she said. "Alright." he laughed at how exhausted she was. She rolled her eyes. She was clearly not amused.

"Shut up." she gasped for air.

* * *

Ally's POV:

Eventually it was time for dinner. Whoa. I never noticed the time until now.

I sat down, awkwardly smiling at Austin's love-sick sister and her boyfriend. "Destiny, stop making out with Nathan." Austin spat, putting plates of food on the table. "Oh, um, sorry." Destiny separated with her touch with Nathan. "You made food, Austin? For the four of us?" I asked, slightly embarrassed by the polite gesture. "Yep...well, more for the two of us. They'll be eating each other." he whispered the last part. I laughed. Hey, even though I hate people like him, doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor. "What about your parents?" I asked.

"What about them?" he put on a blank face. "Well, don't they...don't they, like, cook for you guys?" I stuttered. "Nah, they leave for work very often. They leave us for, like, two years." I widened my eyes. "...and you're used to that? Doesn't the house get lonely?"

"Yeah, I guess. But if you imagine that people are with you, the house isn't as lonely anymore."

Suddenly I felt empathy toward Austin.

_What are you saying, Ally?! Get your act together! You hate him! _I thought.

I shrugged it off, starting to eat.

* * *

"Hey, you wanna sleep on the bed?" he laid on the bed.

"I don't want to." I shrugged.

"Your loss." he shrugged.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I got up to use the bathroom. When I got back, she was fast asleep.

"You make me sick." I whispered.

She was like a baby angel.

_What the-Get your act together, Austin! You have to do this. For the record label. You're not her boyfriend. _I thought.

Eventually with a warm heart, I softened up on her and carried her on to the bed. I slept on the floor instead.

* * *

"Austin!" she woke me up, glaring at me. "What?" I groaned. She sighed.

"Maybe I was a little too hard on you. Thank you, I guess." she said. "You're welcome." I was sneezing all last night because of her. Well, partly. I was sneezing because of the air conditioning.

"Well? C'mon, get dressed." she spoke. "Where are we going?" I asked, yawning. "Somewhere." she spoke, kicking me. "Okay!" I stood up.

* * *

"Why are we at the park?" I asked. "You'll see why." she took my hand and led me.

"Cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me."

"Okay." I put my trust around her and I didn't know why I did. "Uncover them."

I unwrapped my hand and saw this. "Wow." a smile was found on my face. She was clapping. "Isn't it amazing?" she sat down.

On the small side of the hill sat a long river and a bridge on top. The view was exhilarating.

"I love this view." she sighed with joy.

"You could really smell the roses." I sniffed. "Yup." she smiled.

* * *

Narrator's POV:

Ally's heart was beating rapidly at the sight.

"I'm in love with this sight." Ally spoke, throwing a rock into the river. "Who wouldn't be?" Austin said, taking in the atmosphere. "Maybe you'll care enough to tell me your name now...?" Austin crossed his fingers, biting his lip. "Maybe you'll care enough to keep things private?" Ally mimicked. "C'mon." Austin pouted. "Fine."

She motioned Austin to come near her. She leaned in closer to his ear.

"My name is Ally Dawson." Austin jumped up.

"I knew it!" he was excited. "Wha-huh?" Ally questioned. "N-Never mind." he sat beside her.

"Let's take a picture." Ally grabbed his hand. "What for?" he asked. "For curiosity. For publicity." Ally took out her phone. They took a selfie.

"Nice picture." Austin spoke. "Isn't it?" Ally slightly nodded. "Want me to send to you?" Ally asked.

He shrugged. "If you wanna."

Ally nodded, sending the pic. "There." Ally put the phone in her pocket.

* * *

Austin's POV:

_I ran toward a girl my age. "Hi, my name is Austin. What's yours?" I asked._

_"My name is Ally." she smiled. _

_"That's a pretty name." I smiled back._

_"How old are you?" she asked. "Seven!" I spoke excitedly. "Cool! I'm seven too! When's your birthday?" she asked. "April fifth." _

_"My birthday is in July." she smiled. "Cool!" I exclaimed._

_We played near a river. I remember this like it was yesterday. It was the same place where we met years ago._

* * *

"Hey dude." Dez walked beside me.

It was Monday.

"Hey." I smiled. "How's your song going?" he asked.

"I haven't really gotten to it yet." I sighed. "What's wrong? Your muse gave up on you?" he asked. "No...! I've just had a busy schedule lately..."

He grabbed an apple.

"What song you working on?" we were in the recording studio. "Just The Way You Are."

"You need inspiration. Have you spent time with..."

"Ally."

"What?"

"The girl's name is Ally."

"Oh. Have you spent time with her?" he questioned.

"Yeah. She hates me for some reason." he winced at my response.

"That's not a good sign. Have you tried talking with her?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Good luck." he crossed his fingers, sticking out his tongue. "Yeah." I laughed.

* * *

"Well, I'm heading home now." Dez patted me on the head and left me in the recording studio.

The time was twelve a.m., and I was still cranking out random lyrics for my song.

_Her eyes, her eyes _

_Make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying._

I wrote the words on a piece of notebook paper and fallen due to writer's block.

Why was it so hard for me to construct a love song?

It wasn't until later when I realized this one thing. I've never been in love.

I sighed, checking the time. It was officially now twelve thirty-six in the morning. I gave up on the song for now and went home.

* * *

"Dipshit." I smiled at the sleeping Ally in front of me.

I don't know why, but I was certainly warming up to her.

It had been a week since Ally and I had that arrangement. Time certainly flies.

"You know what? You can get the bed." I carried her up on the bed. "Good night."

I really don't know why, but seeing Ally...made me feel...satisfied. I covered her body up with the blanket.

* * *

Narrator's POV:

Ally woke up again, seeing her position.

She felt bad for Austin, considering the fact that he was cuddling his body with the slightest amount of mouse droppings. She couldn't carry him. "Good morning." she whispered into his ear. He suddenly opened his eyes. "Hey." he smiled.

They were getting comfortable with each other's actions. But most importantly, they were to fall in love eventually. Someday. Somewhere.

But they still hated each other. Neither one of them wanted to admit that, since time was only a number. They still had a little bit of spite in their actions.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, but this chapter made no sense(?), I know that. I will edit this chapter tomorrow to make it less confusing. I'm just tired, and plus, my iPad's battery is eleven percent. I made some minor errors. I know. **

**I'll try to edit this chapter tomorrow. **

**Austin and Ally are supposed to hate each other, I know. I just dunno what I was thinking. Please forgive me for speed-writing this chapter. I'll edit this tomorrow. Yep, yep, yep. **

**You can review down below. I don't mind. Again, please forgive me for speed-writing this chapter. I'll edit this chapter tomorrow and hopefully retain the hate-hate relationship. I'm sorry.**

**~Laura.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Narrator's POV:

Austin didn't know why he smiled. Austin didn't know why he was warming up to Ally. His motive here was to write a love song, not to fall in love.

Ally pouted.

"What?" Austin asked quite rudely. "You need to spend time with me, only for the song." Ally was right. "Right." Austin said. "I have some lyrics you could use..." Ally searched her pockets, only to find loose notebook paper crumpled up.

Ally leaned in to write some lyrics on to Austin's paper.

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her_

_Everyday._

_Yeah, I know,_

_I know. When I_

_Compliment her she won't believe me._

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what_

_I_ _see. _

"I like it." Austin took Ally's hand with the pencil and started to write. "How about..."

_But every time_

_She asks me,_

_Do I look I okay?_

_I say..._

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

_'cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are. _

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_'Cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are._

_Yeah!_

"Not bad." Ally spoke. "Hey man. S'up?" Austin ditched Ally for Dez. "Wassup?" Dez smiled. "Ally, this is-"

* * *

"Dez...we met before." Ally smiled graciously. "Hi there." Dez waved. "So how's it going?" Dez pulled Austin aside. "Good. We were working on the song before you came."

They were in the recording studio once again.

"Oh, okay. Any trouble with Ally anymore?"

"She's warming up to me." Austin shrugged. "Good." he nodded. "Austin," Dez whispered. "Yeah?" Austin whispered back. "I don't know how to break this to you, buddy. You do realize that you are gonna have to break things off with Ally after a month, right?"

Austin nodded. "Of course I know. It's just a fake relationship only."

"Good. As long as you know, you're in the clear." Dez smiled at Austin, sparing a nonchalant glance at Ally.

"How are you, Ally?" Dez smiled, walking over to Ally's side. "I think I'm doing good." she giggled, spinning around in the leather chair. "How are you?" she asked.

"You're prettier than I remember." Ally smiled at the compliment.

She had a pinkish tone appear on her cheeks.

"Hey," Austin pushed Dez aside, causing Ally to gasp. "Let's not forget who's her boyfriend here." Ally laughed at the jealousy.

"_Fake _boyfriend, thank you very much." Ally added.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I pushed my best friend away...for some girl whom I met from my concert...god, what is happening to me?!

"What's your dream, Ally?" Dez asked.

"You know, I sometimes..." she blushed and giggled. She took a piece of her hair and twirled it nervously. "I sometimes, uh, I don't know why...but I kinda want to be a dancer...I don't know..."

"Wow...that's a very realistic dream." Dez made Ally giggle. "I get so embarrassed, and I don't know why." Ally mumbled.

"Don't be embarrassed because you can be anything you want in the future. Don't give up on your dream. Be more confident in yourself, you can do it." Dez gave Ally a long-winded speech.

* * *

"Bye Dez!" Ally waved goodbye.

I opened the car door for Ally, plastering a smile. She got in and I closed the door. "Austin," Ally looked at me, but I kept my eyes at the rear view mirror. "Talk to me, Austin. Tell me, were you jealous?" she asked out of the blue.

"...kinda." I mumbled. "You were...? Oh." the rest of the car ride home was pretty silent.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I got off the car.

"Ally, I'm sorry." Austin apologized. "You apologized...for what?" I smiled back at Austin. "I got jealous when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." I ruffled Austin's hair. "Any girl would be lucky to have you." I spoke softly. He nodded.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"What is this?!" my manager threw down a magazine with Ally and I's picture on it. "I didn't even realize the paparazzi was there!" I defended myself.

"Austin..." he sounded disappointed. "The paparazzi is every where."

"Who is this 'mysterious girl'?!" he asked. "My girlfriend." I said. "Austin, you can't have a girlfriend. You have millions of girl fans! Do you have any idea what would happen if this picture got leaked?" I shook my head. "Your fans would hate you. Your sales would begin to plummet!" he held his forehead. "I'm sorry, sir. I just needed inspiration to write a new love song. She agreed we'd break up when the song's over."

"You'd really break up with her when the songwriting's over?" he asked, glaring at me. "Yessir." I nodded. "Very well." he let me go.

* * *

"What happened between you and your manager, Austin? Did you get in trouble?" I shook my head.

"Oh. Well, I would feel bad if I ever came in between you and your career." Ally spoke.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I sniffled, grabbing a tissue from Austin's room.

I was crying.

I didn't want Austin or anyone else to see me cry, because I knew the outcome. The worst thing that could've ever happened to me before my eighteen birthday.

A gentle knock on the door and a huff from the person.

I knew this was Austin.

"Hey," he gave me a sympathetic look as I quickly turned around, not wanting him to see me like this.

He came in the room.

A gentle breeze was rushed through my tear-stained face. He was sitting on the bed beside me.

He put his arm around me. I brushed it off and sniffled.

"Talk to me." he said firmly. I shook my head. "C'mon." he nudged me. "No." I held in my tears to the best of my ability. "C'mon, I know you want to. For me, please?" he laughed lightly. But that only made me cry more.

I turned around, facing him. I was silent, tears dropping down. "What happened?" he asked softly.

I gulped.

No words came out.

"Ally..." he whispered. And the worst part was he wasn't making a joke, or cracking a prank. He was being real.

"Please smile."

I wailed. I don't know why. But his voice was so comforting and so warm.

"C'mere." he pulled me into a hug. For once, everything seemed right. "I need you to tell me what happened." he released, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I lost my da-dad due to a seizure. My older sister Stephanie just, goddamn it, found out. She told me just now." I cried. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I shook my head.

"This wasn't your fault, Austin. I-I just wish I could've spent more time appreciating that he was around." I wiped away my tears.

"Death is an inevitable thing to happen. It happens to all of us. The best thing to do is to cherish that person deep in your heart, because you loved them. You have to remember everything you did with them, and remember why you loved them."

I cried as Austin pulled me in another hug.

"You're okay." he whispered these words over and over.

In my heart, I knew I wasn't. I wasn't. I wasn't okay. Why are you telling me such lies? Some part of me wanted to believe Austin's words. I didn't know why. I subconsciously chose to believe the words.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, still in the embrace of Austin.

He cuddled with me like I was like a teddy bear. His expression was cute. It was like a cute little kid.

* * *

**Hi!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! This chapter was especially emotional because of Austin's soft side and Ally's dad's death. ;( I hope you enjoyed it though. I had a fun time writing this, and I hope you will have a fun time reading this. :)**

**~Laura.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**  


**Hi guys! I read some of your reviews...they were very sweet. I love you guys. :P that's why I want to write chapter no. Five!**

* * *

Ally's POV:

I struggled to lift Austin's arms off my petite body.

I prevailed, putting swift but quiet footsteps toward the bathroom.

I used the toilet, quietly heading back into Austin's room. My breathing hitched as two chocolate eyes stared at me. "Hey." he smiled. "...you perv." I rolled my eyes. I threw a soft pillow his way. "Hey, what did I do?" he dodged it with ease. "You scared me." I shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry...whatever I did. Well since we're both awake...how 'bout some soda?" he asked.

I sat on the bed, both hands on my legs.

"Isn't it a little too late to be drinking soda?" I pursed my lips. "Well yeah...that's kind of the point." he chuckled. I shrugged. I had no idea that he did that. He smacked his lips. "I'll be right back." he bolted out of the room to downstairs.

* * *

"Do you drink wild cherry?" he asked, holding two soda cans.

I nodded slightly. He chucked the soda can, me catching it. "Thanks...I guess." he nodded, taking a seat next to me. I opened the can, the soda itself fizzing. I sipped out of it and made a disgusted face.

He chuckled.

"Wild cherry isn't for everyone." he smiled. "I see that now." I smiled, wiping away excess soda away from my chin with my index finger. He sighed. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing important." he smiled. "You can tell me." I assured.

"I had a girlfriend like you. Her name was Karina Watson. She had brown eyes and brown hair, like you," he smiled at the thought. "She was always cheering me on. She was in Wisconsin, while I was in Miami, but somehow, we always made it work. She was always smiling," his smile turned into a frown.

"But one thing led to another, and...she died from cancer." he finished. "She had so much for her. She was only fifteen." he added.

He put his head down, recognizing the nightmare. "Austin," I spoke in a soothing voice, hoping to calm him down. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "You can't blame yourself for what happened with Karina. T-Trust me, I get it. But life moves on, you have to move on. Karina was in your past, what happened with her, wasn't your fault. Life is just so strange, right? One second you live, one second you die. It's inevitable. Like you told me. Since that happens, you got to get up and live. Live as much as you can before you are on your own deathbed." I sighed.

"B-But-"

"No buts, Austin. You can argue with me as much you want, but it doesn't help. Time is important. It reminds us that our lives are short. You can't argue with God. You can try, but in the end, death is the only choice." he sighed.

"You're right."

* * *

Narrator's POV:

Austin didn't want to realize that the only end to life was death. He knew it for all these years, but he denied it all. He never told anyone about Karina nor their dating life until now. Ally Dawson was one of the luckiest girls in the universe, he just didn't want to admit it.

Austin had been around Ally for at least two weeks now, he was getting comfortable with her as she was toward him.

Maybe they will be one of the most powerful celebrity couples in the near future, who knows?

"C'mon." he took Ally's wrist and pulled her down the stairs and out the front door. "W-What? W-Wh-Where are we going?" she asked, stuttering.

Austin didn't respond, just kept walking. "A-Austin, c'mon. You're scaring me." Ally pleaded.

He took her somewhere in his backyard, chuckling at the sight.

"A treehouse?" Ally questioned. He shook his head.

"Not just any treehouse, Ally. My inspiration." he went up to the top of the treehouse, going into it. He poked his head out the window. "Are you coming?" he laughed lightly. "Are you serious?! I'm scared of heights!" Ally screamed. "C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Um, I don't know...death?"

"Just come up here!"

"A-Alright." Ally stuttered. She stumbled to grab the ladder, as if afraid the wind will knock it off.

* * *

Austin laughed.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Ally sarcastically replied. "Are you sure this treehouse will hold us both?" Ally asked, worried.

"Yeah, don't worry." Austin shrugged.

"Okay." Ally exhaled, smiling.

Ally looked around in the treehouse, studying it. "Nice treehouse." she said. "Thanks." Austin smiled. "You're the only person I've shared it with." Ally felt special. "Why do you call this your inspiration?" Ally curiously asked. Austin pointed out the window as Ally's eyes followed.

Ally gasped.

There was a beautiful view of the sun and the beach. The sun was rising, and it was overall, stunning. "Oh my." Ally was rarely moved by these moments, but something about the sunrise was special. Ally had seen sunrises, but none of those seemed this stunning.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Austin smirked. Ally's heart was beating out of her chest as she was so moved by the sunrise. "It's beautiful. How'd you build this under discretion?" Ally asked.

"I fibbed a little." he bit his lip. And to think, Ally was the only one to have seen this majestic view under Austin's permission.

* * *

"That was sweet of you, Austin." she smiled, holding Austin's hand.

"...and you said I didn't have a soft side." he joked around. "That was until I realized you were a total sweetheart." she smiled. "Oh shit." he glanced down the street to notice some paparazzi hiding out behind two trash cans. "Oh my! Austin! Austin!" the men were surrounding Austin and Ally. Obviously Austin overlooked the fact that there were more paparazzi hiding out.

"Who's this? Is this your girlfriend? Are you no longer single?" there were noises coming from the cameras and the men, bombarding Austin and Ally. "Leave my brother alone." the couple turned around to see Destiny. "Oh my god! It's the Destiny Moon!"

The couple quickly got out of camera view.

Austin knew that he owed Destiny later for the hassling cameramen, but now he had to get Ally back to safety.

"I'm sorry 'bout that." Austin said, nervously stratching the back of his neck. "It's okay." Ally smiled. "It's nothing. I sometimes wish I wasn't such a big popstar." Ally smiled. "Austin, I said it was okay."

"I know."

He took Ally's hand, staring at her.

"What?" she giggled, moving a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "You're...different from all the others. A good different. I feel so confident with you by my side, as if I could do anything." she bit her lip, staring down at her feet, blushing.

Why was she feeling this way? She felt...special. She wasn't supposed to weaken to Austin Moon's witty compliments or smile at his every movement!

"Au-Austin, I-I-"

Austin put up his index finger, as if to say, _stop talking_. He studied the environment, as if he heard noises beneath it. "Follow me." he whispered.

Ally obliged, following his every footsteps to safety.

* * *

"There." he locked the front door.

"What were you about to say?" Ally hoped to hear the words again.

"What?" Austin held his gaze upon Ally. "You were just about to say something." Ally motioned him to continue. "Oh, I can't remember." he thought.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I never thought Austin Moon would steal my heart. I wanted someone else to come in and save me from this never-ending nightmare.

_Uuughh, do you even hear yourself, Ally Dawson?! You're desperately head over heels in love with Austin Moon! And I bet you can't even deny it!_ I thought.

My conscious was correct. No matter how much I denied it, no matter how much I ran from the situation, it always bites me in the back.

_Love is a fellow masochist, is it not? It's ugly in the beginning, but near the end, it becomes the truth. _I thought.

"I hate you!" I covered my mouth, I didn't mean to say that out loud. "What?" Austin asked. "You heard me, I hate you!" I cried. "Ally-"

"No! No! I hate you, you son of a bitch! Stay away from me!"

I didn't know what happened to me, why did I say that?

I ran my way home, crying. "Ally! Wait, come back!" he ran after me. "You lied to me."

"Who lied to yo-Ally, come back! Please!" he screamed.

I cried, running on my sneakers. "No...wait! Ally!"

...

The unthinkable happened.

* * *

I fluttered open my eyes to find myself in a hospital.

"Ally, you're awake..." a lady smiled. "Where am I?"

She had a polite smile. "Why, you're in a hospital, silly."

"Are you my nurse?" I laid back on the pillow.

She laughed. "Yes. I have a few family members who would like to see you." she smiled. "Okay." I calmed my heart rate down. "Mrs. Dawson, Stephanie, Alex, Liana?" my mom, my best friend, my cousin, and my sister were standing near the door. "Oh my gosh, Ally!" my mom rushed into the room with tearful eyes. "Hey mom, Alex. Stephanie, Liana. How'd you know I was here?" I questioned.

"Austin Moon called us. He was very sweet and kind." my mom told me. "Where is he?" I curiously asked. "He went home." Stephanie answered. "Oh."

I guess he will always be the same arrogant, careless bad boy.

"Als, why would you worry us like that?" Alex looked me straight in the eye. "I-I'm sorry." I hugged him. "Can you walk, Ally?" Liana asked, seeing my leg was in bad shape. "I think so." I tried to walk, but through no prevail. I ended up getting worse.

"I'm so glad you're safe." my mom helped me back to the bed. "I'm so glad I'm alive." I spoke clearly. "Hi." all eyes darted toward the doorway. "We'll leave you two for now." Stephanie winked, leading the others out the door. "What are you doing here?" I mumbled under my breath.

"You can be angry at me, go ahead, Ally. I don't really give a shit." I rolled my eyes. "Look," he walked toward me and grabbed my hand. "I-"

I shook my head.

"You don't need to apologize, Austin. I see what you are now, what you are is a symbol of your intelligence. What you are showing me is that you play on girls...I guess that's okay. Just leave me out of your mind-twisted games."

"Wh-What? No."

I giggled. "You are exactly like your mother, dontcha see? Spoiled, a bad little liar, a-"

"Don't antagonize me. Please. It really hurts me."

"Why can't I?! No one cares about what I think anymore...no one cares about my feelings...no one gives a shit. Why don't you give up the act, Austin?!" I screamed. "I simply don't want to."

"You have to. Otherwise you'll be judged. I'm a nobody. No one even cares about me."

"I don't care if I get judged."

"Oh really? You don't care about the millions of tabloids exploiting you?" he shook his head. "Or the fact that neither of us is the least bit happy with your damn choices?!" I yelled. He shook his head. "Go screw yourself. All you think about is the fans...fans...fans...! And for what? You know what, I can't believe you. I don't believe that I met such a person so self-conceited such as yourself...I never want to see you ever again."

"What did I do?"

"Stop playing innocent! Goddamn it! That's exactly the point...you did nothing! Nothing! I hate you! Stop coming back to me! Do me a damn favor, okay? Stay out of my life...and I'll stay out of yours."

"I never wanted you to stay out of my life."

"I-I-"

"Stop it, Austin. Stop it."

* * *

"You're being ridiculous, Ally!" he said.

"How!?" I screamed in rebuttal. "'Caus-Cause you're afraid!" he yelled.

"Afraid?" I laughed. "Afraid o-of what?" I stared him down.

He scoffed.

"I know why you're afraid!" his eyes widened. "Why?" I mumbled.

"You're afraid of facing the truth...you're afraid of me!"

"Why?" he laughed at my response. "Are you that oblivious, Ally? Are you being serious with me right now?" he looked at me.

I sighed. "Of-"

He put up his index finger. He didn't want me to talk.

"You know you're lying! Everyone knows the truth!" Austin spoke.

"What truth?" I questioned.

"That you fell in love with me." we kept silent. For minutes I didn't look at him, pouting my lips. "Ally, see?! You're blushing unconsciously! Why don't you give the act!" he was frustrated.

I looked at him.

"I'm not afraid of admitting it...but I'm afraid of losing my secret." I scoffed. "Why, Ally?" "Because I'm embarrassed!"

"Well you certainly lost it already."

He went to the door handle, gripping it. "...And you just lost me." Austin exited the room, leaving me to hyperventilate.

Oh dear, what in the world did I just do?!

* * *

**Hey you guys! :) **

**Sad chapter, huh? It's gonna get better, I promise. Hang in there! I know you guys want them to actually get together, but I kind of have a different idea planned. Here's what I'll do to make it up to you: they are going to kiss! Yes! But you have to promise you'll be patient...since this is the storyline. I'm thinking about putting the kiss in later...that way, it won't be a cliché. You get me? Oh wow. :P that sentence rhymed. **

**Anyway I hope you guys aren't upset about my choices! I promise, they will get to kiss. ;) and it won't be a clichè.**

**I love you. :)**

**~Laura.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Narrator's POV:

Austin and Ally had been separated since week two. And what bugs Austin the most...was he was thinking about Ally since the day they argued and separated. "Austin...people are staring." Dez snapped Austin out of his thoughts. Austin's hand was in the dark chocolate cake, smashing it.

"Dude, if you miss her that much, then go to her and apologize." Dez spat, handing Austin a napkin.

"If I go back to her, she'll know something's up." Austin defended.

"Do you want her back or not?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts. Either you do it or you don't." Dez politely assured. "If I do, Raven, Ally, and the paparazzi will find out my true calling. If I don't, Ally and I will be separated forever." Austin told Dez. "Listen to me, Austin. Do you want to make the world happy or yourself happy?" he asked. "Myself." Austin spoke.

"Then go back to Ally, and don't take no for an answer."

* * *

"No. No. I'm not doing this." Austin spoke firmly.

"Fine. You can be unhappy." Dez got up, throwing his hamburger wrapper away. He sat back down, smirking at his blonde friend. "What are you doing? Dez, I'm not going to apologize. She's the one who snapped at me." Austin scoffed. "Besides, she's probably at work right now." Austin excused himself.

"Fine." Dez rolled his eyes.

"But...just so you know...she works part-time being a lawyer's assistant. She dropped out." Austin gasped. "You stalker."

"What? I did some minor research on her on Facebook...she's a complex person." Dez dragged out the word _minor. _"I'm not doing this..." I muttered. "Suit yourself." Dez put his phone down on the table, phone screen facing down.

Austin sighed, sliding down the chair.

"Austin, behave yourself." Dez acted like a parent to Austin.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Ally, what do you think you're doing?!" my mom shouted at me, coming down the stairs. "Mom...relax. I'm just-"

"You know your dad died, right?! You want me to clarify what we wanted you to be in the future!?" I rolled my eyes.

I mouthed the words as she ran her mouth. "I'm so disappointed in you, wa-wasting time on pop dancing! And for what?!" she slapped me straight across the face. "I know you wanna be a professional lawyer, right? You have to work hard." she lectured me.

"I don't want to be a lawyer! Okay?! I want to be a dancer! Okay, mom...I know that dad died, okay? And I know...how that feels, okay? You need to calm the heck down, okay? Just because your lover died, doesn't mean you can abuse your youngest daughter!" I shouted. She shouted at me in Spanish. Soon enough the whole house became a loud one, screams at every corner. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you going?!" my mom shouted, me on crutches walking outside.

"Anywhere but here!" I huffed. "You won't last one evening!"

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!" I shouted.

The door slammed shut. I quickly huffed, and realized something.

I had no where to go.

* * *

Austin's POV:

Smh...what is Dez talking about? Me missing Ally? Ridiculous!

I drove my car, halfway across the road I saw...Ally...?

I drew down the window. "Hey, Ally." she scoffed. "It's you." Ally rolled her eyes. "Yeah...get in the car." she shook her head. "C'mon Ally." she started to pick up her pace. I drove faster to catch up with her. "Come on, Ally! You're gonna get hit by cars."

"Oh yeah? Well I rather get by the cars than get in a car with you." Ally growled. "You now what...I'm done." I said, releasing the pedal. "W-What do you mean, you're done?"

"You said you rather get hit by cars...well I'm getting out of the car."

"I didn't mean that! Please drive!" Ally begged. "No."

"You are going to get yourself killed, you are so stupid, Austin. Please drive." Ally rolled her eyes. "Not until you get in the damn car and stop being stubborn." I retorted. Ally huffed, getting to the other side of the car. I opened the door and started the engine. "Thank you." Ally exhaled, closing the door. I slightly nodded, putting my hands at the ten and two position.

Ally put her seatbelt on.

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking up. "Nowhere." she huffed, crossing her arms, acting lethargic. "You need to be honest with me. For all my manager knows, I'm still with you." she exhaled, biting her lip. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. I kept my eyes on the road. "I'm sorry, what?" I stroked my bottom lip with my thumb. "I'm sorry." she spoke rather softly, but this time it was audible. "I'm sorry too." I blinked.

"Where were you going?" I asked once again, hoping she would reply. "Why do you even care?" she replied. "Just tell me." I huffed, sweeping my bangs to the side.

"I just-I got into a fight with my mom...I shouted, she shouted. Things got out of hand." she bit her lip. I nodded. "You could come and stay at mine tonight." I generously stated. "Why would I?" she rubbed her eyes. "Fine, be my guest and stay out there then. Be safe." I smiled, opening the door. "No! Austin..."

She huffed. "Fine, I'll go to your house for the night."

"Thatagirl." I closed the door, patting her on the head.

* * *

"You need pajamas?" I asked, seeing her cringe in my bedroom. "No thank you." she sat on the bed, staring anywhere but my eyes. I started taking off my jacket and my tanktop. She looked up. She was rather quiet today. "A-Are you going to take a shower?" she hitched her breath, staring at my chest. I followed her eyes and chuckled lightly. "Nope, I took one this morning. Are you comfortable?" I ask, referring to her staring at my six-pack.

She realized what she was doing and quickly dodged eye contact, blushing furiously. "Ally..." I say quietly. "Why are you doing this? It's ridiculous." I stratched the back of my neck. "Y-You don't even understand." she sniffled. "Are you crying?" she shook her head. "What don't I understand?" I asked curiously, going closer in her direction. She wouldn't open her eyes nor even look at me. "Ally, come here." I motioned her to come toward me, but she shook her head even more. "Ally," I stated firmly. "Just come here for a second." she sighed hopelessly, opening her puffy, red eyes. She came over to my direction facing me, but not my eyes.

"Als...I need you...to look at me." I spoke slowly, picking up her chin with my fingers to make her look at me. She tried to hold her tears back, but she failed. One by one, the tears fell off of her cheek on to her chin. She wouldn't even look at me, she was still looking at the corner of the room when I picked up her chin.

I sighed.

"Ally...please. I don't know what I did wrong." I said.

She murmured softly. "It's what you didn't do. Don't you even get it? How I feel?" she cried. "I'm desperately trying...I'm desperately pleading myself not to show my affection to guys like you..." she let a warm tear drip down her cheek. "But in the end, I always fail...and the guy I like always seems to leave me."

"I just don't want to fail again, Austin. For the umpteenth time. I just don't."

"Look, I understand how you feel. I understand that. Love can be hard sometimes, even when the person you love, doesn't always seem to love you back. But you know what? Someday the right person will come along." she cried.

"Austin, when are you going to end this childish nonsense? When is someday? Who is the right person?" she finally looked me in the eyes sorrowfully. "Don't ever forget, Ally. You are a very special girl. Who's bright, smart, and funny. If you ever doubt yourself, don't look back. Sometimes you have to look back, and when you do, it's to see how far you've come. Some people don't even realize...but I do. I just hope you realize it. You are beautiful. Every day." I spoke.

"I just-I'm afraid of falling in love."

"Why?"

"B-Because I'm embarrassed about falling in love, because they leave me. Always." she replied. "I'm always here for you, Ally." I comforted her. I held her hand, intertwining our fingers. I put her hair behind her ear. Ally smiled.

* * *

Soon after, she was fast asleep.

I put on my tshirt and crawled on to the bed beside her. I whispered. "Good night Ally." I kissed her on the cheek. A smile appeared on her face. Was she awake? I laid on the bed, getting some shut eye.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I woke up at eight in the morning. A bird was calling my name. I pulled open the curtains and went to the bathroom.

I went downstairs to cook breakfast. I felt extremely joyful today, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I cooked some eggs and some bacon. "Good morning." Austin spooked me, causing me to jump. "Calm down." he said. I rolled my eyes playfully as I carried on making breakfast. "Can I help?" he asked, opening the fridge to some milk. "Yes, but be care-" Austin spilled some milk onto the floor. "Austin!" I scolded.

"Whoops. Sorry." Austin grabbed some paper towels and helped me wipe the floor. He acted like a kid at heart. "Ack, stop. That's not how you wipe it. Stop." I wiped it by myself, pushing him aside gently.

* * *

**Hey! How'd the chapter go for you guys? Good? Best? Better? That's great! I hope you all had a fun time reading this, because this chapter showed Ally's past with her crushes and it showed a bit of Austin's compassionate side! **

**I had a fun time writing this.**

**I'm sorry about the lack of posting this month, I think I posted like, 1-4 times this month...I need to post more. **

**If you want to, favorite, review, follow, PM me.**

**(1, 2, 3, 4, 5) Gwiyomi!**

**Lol. Sorry.**

**~Laura M.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Hey you guys! **

**I just wanted to thank you because of your sweet reviews. I really enjoy the reviews because I like that you like the story so much. Thank you so much. I'll work harder, I promise. I never break a promise. You guys are very sweet, and I appreciate everything you guys say! **

**Thank you!**

* * *

Narrator's POV:

"Ally, I got this." Austin said, mopping up the mess on the floor with paper towels. "Are you sure?" Ally asked. "Yeah, it's just a spill." Austin smiled. Ally smiled, patting him on the back. "I'll get the milk next time, dude." Ally said. "Alright." Austin gave up.

Austin was taking over the cooking for now, Ally was running up the stairs to grab a pencil case.

"Oh hey, Ally?" Austin called for Ally, Ally looking back at Austin from halfway up the stairs. "Yeah...?" Ally smiled. "Yesterday at ten, did you fall asleep at any chance?" Austin asked, afraid if Ally found out that he pecked her on the cheek. "I think so...why?" Ally pursed her lips. Austin shook his head, he was relieved. "No reason." he smiled.

* * *

"Stop with the wild cherry soda!" Ally joked while in the inspirational treehouse that Austin treasured. "Why?" Austin smiled. "Because..."

Austin playfully rolled his eyes.

"You are so cute." he playfully hit Ally on the arm, Ally playing along. "You're cuter!" Ally scoffed. "No, you're cuter than cute!" Austin defended himself from being hit by Ally. "You're cuter than me!"

They burst out laughing, rolling out on the floor.

* * *

Ally opened a fresh can of lemonade, drinking its contents.

"Are you ticklish? Huh?" Ally put up an index finger to Austin. Austin tickled her. She snorted and laughed, choking on her lemonade. "...you suck." she replied. Austin stuck out his tongue. She complied, doing the same.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she let me._

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates, but I think it's so sexy._

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell_

_Her_

_Every Day._

"Oh? Are you working on your song?" Ally wanted to look, but Austin took the paper too fast. "I wanna look." she pouted. "No...! I mean, uh, maybe later." Ally raised an eyebrow at his peculiar behavior. "Okayyyy...?" she smiled, going back in the house. "Whew..." Austin sighed.

He didn't want Ally to read his lyrics because the lyrics were real, genuine...if Ally found that out, he'd be out of feelings.

_Oh,_

_You know, you know, you know..._

_I'd never ask you to change..._

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then_

_Just stay the same._

_So, don't even bother asking if you look okay..._

_You know I'll say...! _

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change._

_'cause you're amazing..._

_Just the way you are._

_And when you_

_Smile, _

_The whole world_

_Stops and_

_Stares_

_For a while._

_'cause girl, you're amazing,_

_Just_

_The way you are._

_The way you are..._

_The way you are..._

_Girl, you're amazing...just the way you are._

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would _

_Change._

_'cause you're amazing..._

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world_

_Stops and_

_Stares for a while._

_'cause girl,_

_You're amazing..._

_Just the way you are._

_...Yeah...!_

"Done." Austin was relieved. He was finally done with the song...but, what about Ally? He didn't wanna break things off with her...again.

* * *

They were walking in the park, holding hands.

"Austin..." Ally stopped walking.

"Yeah?" Austin noticed that she'd gone pale white out of fear. "Ally, what's wrong? You're trembling." Austin asked. Ally exhaled, poking her finger across the other side of the park, terrified. There was a guy playing with his puppy. "What?" Austin asked. "Ca-Can we leave?" Ally stuttered. "Why?" Austin curiously asked.

"I'll tell you later, please." Ally pleaded.

They left the park, going back to the house.

* * *

"That was my...um..." she'd gone soft and vulnerable. "...my brother." she bit her fingernails. "What's wrong with him?" Austin asked. "When we were in middle school, my parents found out his drugs...they were under his bed. And then Stephanie called the police department. They came in two hours later." she paused. She exhaled, combing back her hair. "I had to testify if he was innocent, 'cause he tried to drug me. We never spoke to him again, and I was heartbroken. Because he was my only brother...and..." she broke down, tears welling out of her eyes.

Austin sat there, found in a loss of words.

"Ally, please...don't cry. If you cry, then I'm gonna cry too. You may think you made a fatal mistake, letting your own big brother go like that, don't think that you did. Because you did the right thing. Everyday you might regret doing that, but someday you'll thank yourself that you did that. Don't blame yourself, because it wasn't your fault."

"Just rest up, okay? You need a nap. Don't pressure yourself." Austin patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. Ally sniffled, lying down on the couch.

* * *

Austin had tucked in Ally, wiping away her tears.

He had no idea that life was that hard on Ally nor the fact that she'd been through so much hardships.

* * *

"Austin, we need to talk." his manager offered a friendly smile.

"Yeah, Mr. Skull, I think-"

"You're gonna break things off with this Ally girl at the Red Carpet this Saturday night." he exclaimed. Austin's jaw fell to the ground, his heart torn apart. "B-But can we do it later?" his manager shook his head. "You know the protocol. Austin, I know it must be hard for you...but look on the bright side you'll have a record deal. Think about this."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**People will hate me for leaving such a cliffie!**

**Forgive me everyone, I was busy writing a fanfiction about BTS and GG being together. XD my fangirl feels! **

**They are so cute together though, even if there's an age difference! **

**Park Ji Min...you make me hate you...you're smexy af...**

**I hate you! XP**

**Don't even talk to me anymore!**

**...**

**I want you...**

**I forgive you...**

**Come here.**

**-hugs-**

**XD and that...ladies and gentlemen, was my five second imaginary relationship with BTS's Jimin. Huhu ;( my life as an international fan...so hard.**

**Anyway, back to the Austin and Ally subject... XD what do you think what's gonna happen to Austin and Ally? Do you think they're gonna break up or stay together?**

**Review down below! **

**-Laura.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**I feel like my world nowadays revolves around kpop...my life is ruined by cute Korean boys...I can't...I'm so sorry for not updating lately...**

**No, like seriously...**

**BTS (Bulletproof Scouts or BangTan Boys)...and now EXO? Are you kidding me?! -sigh- **

**If you like kpop (boy kpop groups) please check out BTS or EXO...they're both amazing groups.**

**If you like kpop (girl kpop groups) please check out F(X), Girls Day, or Girls Generation...they're all just...aah! I can't explain the world of kpop nowadays...**

**It's confusing me...**

**-starts fangirling like crazy- I love kpop!**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Did you talk with the manager?" I asked Austin who had a blank expression on his face. He sighed, holding my hand, playing around with my fingers. "Austin..." I said softly, lifting his chin up so he'd face me.

"I don't know..." he mumbled, playing with my hair. "What do you mean 'I don't know'?!" I exclaimed. I pushed him away gently, causing him to flinch. "..." he stayed silent for a while without reacting...then...

He started to cry. I don't even know if he was aware of that, but from what I know...

"...Ally," he let a tear drop down from his heavenly chocolate brown eyes. "Do you...l-love me?" he asked, looking straight in my orbs.

I was shocked that he would ask such a question...why would he ask such an impromptu question? I stayed there for a while with a straight face...I studied Austin's facial expression. "...if I say that I do..." I started. "There's no turning back." I muttered quietly. Austin's tears turned into a waterfall, tears dropped faster than ever before.

"...then say it, I don't care, Ally...just tell me that you love me...I just want to hear it from you..." there was many pauses in his sentence, conveying that he was, in fact, hurt. "...Au-"

"Stop..." he suddenly spoke up, confusing me. He put a finger up, blocking my mouth. My heart was beating faster than ever. _Beat, beat, beat._ "I..." he glared at me with red and puffy eyes as if telling me to be quiet. I bit my bottom lip, not wanting trouble from him.

"If I say..." he thought out loud, looking at my eyes with his puffy eyes. "...I love you, will you stay with me?" I slowly nodded my head, seeing that he was in pain.

"...I...love you, Ally..." he looked at me, as if berating me with his innocence.

"Austin..." I started.

"I...I love you too." I finished. He trembled, putting his hand under my chin. "..." we were looking at each other, his eyes rotated between my lips and my eyes. He slowly leant in, causing me to be surprised. He got closer, stopping when he was inches from my lips.

My breathing hitched and I was in a 'stay still' situation.

I closed my eyes then gently crashed my lips onto his. The kiss was my first one, of course. My heart was about to explode. The kiss itself had no force to it though, it was gentle and slow, but passionate at the same time. He eventually kissed me back, it was one of the best moments ever.

"Al-Ally...whatever I do...to hurt you...remember...I don't want to hurt you..." he said painfully. "Austin, tell me...what's wrong?" I asked, looking at his eyes. He sighed, his tears returning. "It's..." he teared up, pinching his eyes closed so that his tears would stop. "Nothing." he told me sternly.

I nodded, he wouldn't tell me now. I had to respect that.

* * *

Austin's POV:

_Time skip: Saturday night, Red Carpet._

"Mr. Moon! Mr. Moon, over here!" I glanced at the crowd with a winning smile. "Yes?" I asked, feeling terrible for Ally because I had to break things off with her. "Is it true to assume that you have a girlfriend?" I sadly nodded, feeling guilty. "Mr. Moon! Are you aware that once you get a girlfriend, your girl fans will start drifting off to people like Justin Bieber and One Direction?"

Ally was right next to me, walking through the crowd. I noticed that she'd dropped her phone, so I picked it up and went through her text messages. "Could you not pry into my business?!" she snarled, causing viral reactions in the crowd. It was my plan to do this.

She snatched the phone away, glaring at me with her innocent brown eyes.

Too bad, I have to do this.

"Who were you texting?" I questioned loudly with a goofy smile plastered on my lips. "None of your concern, Austin...what's gotten into you? Why are you doing this?" she stared at me, looking at me like I had grown two heads. "Are you, perhaps, let's say...cheating on me?" her brown eyes began to water. "A-Au-Austin, you know I wouldn't do that, especially to you..." her voice began to crack.

You don't know how much I wanted to cry, seeing Ally like that. I wanted to stop, but I had to keep going. "I still can't believe you!" she yelled at me. _Ally, please...forgive me..._

"I can't believe you either! Wha-What, with all the texting, you barely have time with me!" I yelled back at her. Her tears began to fall down gradually. "Fine..." she mumbled. "...I never wanted to be at the Red Carpet in the first place...thanks again, rock star jerk..." she ran away in tears. Oh, how I wanted to chase after her...

"Mr. Austin Moon, over here! Are you going to chase after her?" a reporter asked me.

I politely smiled and shook my head.

"I don't think I will. She meant nothing to me, and never will." I wanted to slap myself for saying that.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I sat on a tree stump, crying and wiping away my endless tears with my hands.

_"If I say...I love you, will you stay with me?"_

Austin's words came out from my mind, stabbing me straight in the heart.

_"...Ally, do you...l-love me?" _

Yes, I do, Austin...but your words...

I don't think I could ever forgive you for saying such...such lies!

_"...I...love you, Ally..."_

Tears were now falling out like there was no tomorrow. I could care less about saying those three words...all I care about is Austin...

I just can't believe him! He got jealous because of...what? Because I was texting my freaking sister?! What the actual hell? If he approaches me again, he'll see what'll happen...

"Mr. Austin Moon, over here! Are you going to chase after her?"

He smiled cheekily then shook his head...that jerk!

"I don't think I will. She meant nothing to me, and never will."

...our love meant nothing to him? We spent weeks and weeks together...was it all just a game? A laugh of cruelty?...

_"Be strong always, Ally. If you can't, turn the other cheek and be a friend. I love you, Allyson." _the memory of my dad's warm and loving voice engraved in my head, taunting me. "...I love you, daddy..." I tried keeping calm, I was breathing heavily.

Austin told me that I meant everything to him...was that all just an act?! Was he doing that for his song? Austin will always be an idol...I'm a nobody...

He called me his inspiration...he will always lie to me...why do I like being lied to?!

I h-hate this feeling!...this heart being teared apart feeling...why? I hate Austin Moon, and always will!

* * *

"Alex...I need you...please." I knocked on my friend's door as I cursed under my breath. The air was getting cold. "Ally..." he replied with a grin as he opened the door.

"Alex, could I please stay with you...just until I..."

"Have you been crying?" he wiped my tears away with his warm fingers, making me murmur.

"Yes..." I spoke softly. "Come in...you can stay with me..." Alex opened the door big enough for me to come in. "Th-Thank you..." I mumbled.

* * *

"He told you he loved you...and then dissed you?!" Alex was clenching his fist, hearing my side of the story. "And your first kiss and heartbreak too...aww, I'm sorry, sweetheart." he pulled me into a hug, whispering into my ear.

"By the way, if he ever comes near you again, I'll teach him a lesson." he released from the hug. His warm breath hit my neck and sent chills throughout my body.

"Thanks..." I mumbled with a sigh. He smiled goofily and kissed me on my forehead before going up the stairs.

"Al-Alex...?" I called his name as he turned around to look at me. "Yes?" he called out. "...if it's not too much to ask...could I stay here with you until I'm the same again...?" he looked at with a tired smile.

"As long as you want." he replied. "Night, Als." I heard him go up the stairs and yawn. I covered myself with a blanket. I was sleeping on the couch with a blanket next to the fire.

Man, how I loved life...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Hey guys!~**

* * *

Ally's POV:

_Time skip: Two days after the incident..._

"Oh my gosh, Alex...stop it, put me down!" I giggled. Alex was giving me a forced piggy-back ride...not that I didn't enjoy it. "No...Ally, I want you to know..." he chuckled lowly, getting me nervous. _**(A/N: if you're confused of how Ally stayed at Alex's house for the two days...I'll tell you. Alex snuck her in at midnight and kept her in the house until his parents left. Hahaha~ so sweet...I wish I had a best friend like that...)**_

"If I drop you, it's not entirely...my fault." he and I laughed, I hit him slightly on the back.

"Alright, prince charming..." I chuckled, getting off of him. "Ally..." I looked at him. "I want froyo..." he whined. I pinched his cute cheeks, teasing him. "Alright, little Alexxie, let's go!" I screamed cheerfully, running across the street with Alex by my side. "Don't call me that...it's...embarrassing..." Alex replied, a cheeky smirk was found on his face.

"Just because your mom calls you that...? Hahaha~" I laughed heartily. "It's so...cheesy." he blushed out of embarrassment, crossing his arms.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I shouldn't have done that...

"Mr. Skull..." I smiled courteously at the manager, leaning my head against my hand. "Mr. Moon, I have big plans for you...you're going on your second tour in the course of the next two months...you leave in three weeks..." my jaw dropped. Was that really happening?

Sure, I was excited...but I was all heartbroken over the fact that I was leaving my hometown, leaving my fans, and leaving the person I loved most...Ally.

"O-Of course..." I mumbled, looking down at my fingernails.

* * *

"Austin, would you get in here?"

What now?

"Yeah?" I ran to my sister's room. "I can't find my phone...if you've seen it, let me know..." I smiled politely and exited with a grin on my lips. "...maybe..." I snickered. "You were too busy socking with what's-his-name to notice..." I muttered under my breath, returning to my room.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Mr. and Mrs. Dexterfield, we're home!" I giggled, bursting through the door, holding onto Alex's hand. "Ahh, Ally...my favorite little friend...wassup?"

Alex's parents always cared about me...they've always supported me like I was part of their family. They were carefree and loving - a perfect match for Alex's little go-to personality.

"All good, Mr. Dexterfield!" he smiled. "Glad to hear! How's mom doing?" Alex cleared his throat, not wanting me to hear that question. I nudged him, telling him that it was okay. "Um...it's..." I felt chills go down to my stomach. "Come into the kitchen, tell me all about it..." his mom told me. I released Alex's hand and followed both of his parents to the kitchen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dex-"

"Call us uncle and auntie." they smiled.

"Uncle Dexterfield...I have a problem at home...you know...with my mom..." I stalled.

"Go on..." they offered me cookies and milk. I munched on some cookies. "Without my dad...my mom isn't the same anymore...and I was wondering...if I could stay with you guys...until I land on my feet? I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude or anything. My mom is acting up, and I don't feel safe at home. So...if it's not too much to ask of you...could I stay here...for the time being?"

* * *

"Sure, you stay as long as you want, Allyson." his mom replied with a courteous smile. "You can stay in Alex's room with him." his dad replied. "Thank you so much!" I smiled widely. "You're welcome anytime, dear."

"You're like family, Allyson...you can ask us for anything...don't be embarrassed."

"Okay, sir!" I smiled.

I ran back to the living room to Alex sitting on the couch, back turned against me, listening to music on his iPod.

I giggled silently, creeping over his shoulder.

I tickled him so bad that he stopped bopping his head to the music and started tearing up on the floor, laughing.

"Als..." he laughed like a maniac. "Ahahahahaha!~ No...I can't...stop!" he started breathing heavily once I started to ease up on him. "I love you, Alexxie!" I yelled. "Je-Jesus...I can't stop...laughing!" he laughed. "Ah, I'll stop on one condition..." I started.

"...I'll stop...if you say this: 'Ally is the best and always will be.' and give me...a cute pout afterwards...like you used to do when we were little kids..." I chuckled.

"Al-Ally...is-ssss the bes-best andddd alwaysss will be-eee!" I stopped, handing him a chance to catch his breath. "Dammit, Als..." he muttered, still catching his breath. He came back to his senses and pouted for five seconds before I ruffled his hair. "Alex, I wanna...go out with you..." he blushed. "Uhhhh..." I blushed out of embarrassment. "By that...I meant...um...that I want to go...outside...with you. Not in the girlfriend-boyfriend way...if that makes sense..." I think I saved it...

He burst out laughing.

I was flustered. "Wh-Why are you laughing?"

He tried to hold in the laughter, but failed.

* * *

"You are the cutest..." he pinched my cheek.

"Thank you...I try." we laughed as I flipped my hair back dramatically.

"Close your eyes." I raised my eyebrow. "Why?" I questioned.

"Don't you trust me?" he had a smirk on his face. "Y-uh-Yeah...but..."

"Just close them...please." he pleaded. I sighed, pulling back my hair and putting it in a ponytail. I closed my eyes, feeling Alex's warm hand gently intertwine our fingers together.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hearing the door close behind us. "You'll see..."

* * *

After forty-five minutes, he told me to open my eyes.

"Wha-" I looked around.

"Surprise~" he smiled.

It was the amusement park that when I was a kid, I've always wanted to go to. My mom and dad always never had the time. I can't believe Alex remembered...he is so sweet.

"Alex...this is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me..." I squealed. "Thank you, Alex! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I owed you anyways..." he smiled, pulling away from the hug.

* * *

**I've decided that I would post an inspirational quote every day. **

**I love you guys! I don't know how to thank you enough...but here is another chapter of MSBWY!**

_**"Go on your own path, even if you live for a day. Do something. Put away your weakness." - BTS (J-Hope), No More Dream (KOR.)**_

_***I DON'T OWN THE SONG. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU SEE HERE, EVEN AUSTIN AND ALLY. ALL CREDIT TO OWNERS. I JUST OWN THE STORY PLOT.***_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**:) ...if only you knew how kpop is slowly eating me away...**

**BAP, BTS, EXO, Girls Day, Girls Generation, F(X), HYUNA, Got7, Block B...**

***.* EXO killed me with their song Baby, Don't Cry in Mandarin (if you understand Mandarin, it's really a heartbreaking song. So you understand my pain.)...it really struck me in the heart...why shouldn't I cry?! Luhan and Kris left! Gahhhh...my life is ruined...**

**#pleasecomebackKrisandLuhan. #EXOwillbeforevertwelve.**

**What would the tree in Wolf look like now? :(**

**10 more days until BTS' comeback you guys! I'm so excited! I hope Jin, V, and Jimin get more lines. Jungkook has an amazing voice...don't get me wrong. But Jin, Jimin, and V has amazing voices as well and they need more recognition in my opinion. I'm not trying to be biased. I'm in love with them all. They have my attention and my support! **

**Fighting!**

* * *

Narrator's POV:

Ally was well over Austin as if he never existed.

"Alex, I know I don't say this enough...but I love you." Ally smiled. "I love you too, Als." he replied. "Thank you again." she said for the _umpteenth _time that day.

The car ride home was silent.

Ally broke the silence. "Umm...I can't believe I'm saying this...but I don't know what I saw in Austin, honestly..." she muttered. Alex heard her, quietly chuckling. "You have every right to love Austin..." he replied, looking through the rear view mirror.

Ally yawned, leaning back in her seat. "Ally?" Alex whispered, smiling. "Huh?" she smiled tiredly. "Good night, hon." he directed his attention back on the road. She drifted off to sleep in the car.

* * *

"Ally...wake up...we're here."

"Just...five more minutes, mom..." Ally spoke. Alex chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. "You played hard today." he chuckled to himself. "Hey Als..." he looked at Ally who was sleeping like an angel. "..." he kept silent because she was already fast asleep.

"You're heavy, you know that?" he carried her into the house bridal style and plopped her down on to the couch, looking at her while he turned the fire on. "...good night, Ally." he smiled, tip-toeing upstairs to his room.

* * *

_Time skip: 8 a.m._

"...Alex?" Ally yawned, stretching out her arms. "...I guess I better go and make breakfast..." she wandered into the kitchen with drooped shoulders. "Let's see..." she opened the fridge. "Ahh..."

* * *

"Ally?" Alex called out Ally's name.

"In here, Alex!" she was cooking bacon. "What are you doing?" he walked into the kitchen. "Cooking, silly." she teased him. He smiled.

"Sit down." she ordered. "Where are your crutches?" he asked. "I don't need them anymore..." she mumbled. "Ohh..."

"Why?" she smiled. "Just wondering." he sat down.

"Would you wanna...play Would You Rather with me?" she sat down beside him, pursing her lips. "Sure." he replied with a grin. "Yay~ I'll go first." she sat up.

"Would you rather...eat nothing but rotten bananas for a whole year or would you rather...wear lipstick and lipgloss for the rest of the year?" she looked at him, linking their arms together. "Lipstick and lipgloss." Ally laughed at his response. "Really?" she gave him an eye smile. "Of course! Lipstick and lipgloss wouldn't make your stomach hurt..." Alex defended his statement. "True." she shrugged. "Okay then, princess. Take your pick. Would you rather have boys chase after you for the rest of your life or would you rather live out life, knowing that nobody even likes you?"

"Well, I hate receiving attention as much as the next gal...so...I'd live out life, knowing that no one likes me..." she mumbled. They started to eat, waiting for Alex's parents to come downstairs.

* * *

_"Austin, I can't believe you!" _

Austin sighed, laying in bed. Ally's words from yesterday were like a sword, a backstabbing, heartbreaking, deafening sword. He had to go and apologize...

He mustered his courage and finally went to Ally's house.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moon, but Ally's no longer here." her mom closed the door. What did she mean by that? Did his hurtful words cause her to suicide?

* * *

"Dallas...I need help, man." he had called Dallas to help him. _"What now?" _he asked. "Do you know an Ally Dawson?" he questioned. _"Yeah...why? Something the problem?" _

"Big problem." Austin told him what happened yesterday and the misunderstandings.

* * *

"Good morning mom, dad!" Alex hugged his parents good morning. "Good morning, son." his dad replied with a slight grin on his lips. "Oh, Ally...you didn't have to cook." his mom smiled at Ally who was stuffing her face with yogurt. "I wanted to..." she smiled.

"Well, we're off to work." his mom said, waving goodbye to Ally and Alex. "Bye, take care." Alex smiled. "Bye, Mrs. and Mr. Dexterfield! Have a nice day!" Ally politely smiled at the couple.

* * *

"I love spending all this time with you." Alex sat on the couch, hands on his thighs. "I do too." Ally smiled. "Feels like the olden days..." Alex sighed.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"You have yogurt here." Ally pointed at the corner of Alex's lips. "Here, I'll get it." Ally smiled shyly, licking her finger, wiping the yogurt off of Alex's lips. "Thanks." Alex blushed._

_"Hey Als..." _

_"Yeah?" _

_"I bet you can't beat me at basketball!" Alex screamed competitively, running down to the courtyard. "Oh-ho, it's on!"_

* * *

_"Hey Ally." he sat down beside the tree. "I need to study. The exam is in a month." Ally was reading a textbook on physics. Alex pouted. "It's in a month...c'mon, Als...let's play ball." Alex whined. _

_When Ally turned the pages hurriedly, Alex fixed his hair. "C'mon Als..." he grinned. "...how about...no?" she kept her focus on the book. "If you say so..." his fingers traveled Ally's stomach. "What are y-" Ally burst out laughing. _

_"Say you'll stop studying and go relax." Alex replied with a straight face. "I'll do it...on-one condition..." Ally laughed._

_"What is it?" he asked curiously. "Can we go and g-get ch-ch-cheesecake?!" she chuckled, rolling on the floor. He sighed and stopped. "Cheesecake factory?" he asked with a grin on his face. "Yup. Damn boy, you tickle hard." Ally regained her breath control. "Heh. Sorry." he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Shall we go?" she smiled. "Sure thing..." Alex mumbled. "After sixth period, meet me back here, alright?" Ally gathered her materials and flung her bag on to her shoulder. _

_"Yeah. Okay." he smiled._

* * *

"Seems like yesterday, huh Als?" Alex smiled. "...yeah." she sighed. "You wanna play some video games?" Alex gave her a controller. "Sure."

They spent the entire morning playing their games. "Beat my high score, Alex! I bet $5 you can't beat me!"

"You're so cheap, Allyson! Put a little thought in your words before you talk!" Alex smashed the controller buttons like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Let's take a break." Ally put down her controller on the table. "You're just upset that I won. You owe me $5, pay up." Ally stuck out her tongue at Alex who was getting cocky. Alex grinned. Ally gave up, sucking her teeth. "...fine." she rolled her eyes, getting her purse.

"Oh?" her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

It was Austin.

She rolled her eyes and ignored it. "Who is it?" Alex asked, coming closer to scan her phone. She quickly hid it back in her purse, not wanting Alex to see it. "No one important." she said quickly. He sank back on the couch, laying on the green pillow. "Whatever..." he mumbled.

* * *

**What do you think will happen between Alex and Ally?**

**We'll see in the next chapter. So...omg. Omfg. Do you think Austin will find Ally? Do you think-no, wait. Let me rephrase that. If you were in Ally's shoes, would you forgive Austin? Or would you start liking your best friend?**

**Just something to think about.**

_**"After we broke up, you still look good, oh pretty woman. (Yeah x3) Oh, annoyingly, you still look good, oh pretty woman. (Pretty woman~)" -BTS (Jin, Jungkook, V), I Like It. (KOR.)**_

_***I DON'T OWN THE SONG. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU SEE HERE, EVEN AUSTIN AND ALLY. ALL CREDIT TO OWNERS. I JUST OWN THE STORY PLOT.***_


End file.
